


Unguarded

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-17
Updated: 2003-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi gets a glimpse of a person he’s never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unguarded

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers really, though "Mission 2: Fort Laüfen-- The Awakened Runaway" and "Mission 11: Abkunft-- Breaking the Spell" suggest the depths of Weiß’s ignorance of Aya’s past.

"Omi!" Ken yelled as my snowball smacked him in the chin. "No fair! You shoot stuff all the time!" He slid behind a dumpster and threw his snowball around it at me.

Our back alley had been full of pristine, untouched snow when we’d finished closing up, but that hadn’t lasted long. We had a night off from assassin work, so of course we had to play, even if the night made everything colder.

I ducked his shot and gathered more snow for my next one. "What am I supposed to do, close my eyes to even the odds?" I always had to aim my chosen weapons, while he had to get up close with his bugnucks to nail his targets.

"Would be nice!"

I threw. Ken ducked. Aya walked out the door, saw the snowball coming at him, and dodged, but it hit the wall near him and broke apart. Bits of it smacked the back of his head hard enough to make him wince.

Damn.

"Uh, I had nothing to do with that," Ken said before fleeing. Coward.

"I wasn’t aiming for you, Aya," I said as I tried to look as cute and young as possible. He wouldn’t want to kill some innocent kid who still had his whole life ahead of him, would he?

Aya stared at me with that blank yet sullen look on his face that we all knew and feared. He wouldn’t _really_ kill someone over an accidental snowball, would he?

Embarrassingly enough, I squeaked as he rushed me. We hit the ground, but not in a way that hurt, since the snow broke our fall and we both instinctively rolled a little. And he was shoving snow down the back of my coat? He was almost... smiling, and even though he had the advantage on me in height, reach, and strength, he didn’t take it. Maybe he’d had a younger sibling he’d played with once?

"You bastard!" I yelled in glee as I tried to rub snow in his face. He had patches of red on his cheeks and nose now. Wrestling, we tried to make each other as snowy as possible.

Everyone in Weiß was officially dead, but Yoji and Ken were the same people they’d been before. Well, they had blood on their hands now, but otherwise they were the same. I didn’t know enough about my past to be able to say, but I didn’t feel different. Aya acted like someone brought back from the dead to get revenge. Today, though, I could see a little bit of the person he’d been buried inside him.

That sounded macabre.

Aya had been with us for almost two years, and we still had no idea of who he was, what drove him, or even his real name. "Aya" couldn’t be it, and we didn’t have a family name for him. I could follow him when he went out walking or use my computer expertise to find out what I wanted to know, but I didn’t want to know that way. I wanted him to tell us.

He stiffened when he heard a loud sound from the other end of the alley, which let me get a good shot in across the back of his head. I stopped attacking as I saw his sudden wary, chilly look. He’d been reminded of the person he was now, the dead killer. Damn.

"What were you going to do when you came outside?" I asked. He might not answer.

But he did. "Walk." Something he did a lot. He brushed snow out of his hair with black-gloved hands, and his white trench coat glowed like the snow under the light near the door.

"Can I come along?"

He cast me a confused "why would you want to?" look but inclined his head in what seemed to be assent. I brushed snow off my hair, coat, and pants and followed him.

We walked for about an hour in silence except for when I asked once if this was where he went when he walked, and he answered that it was one of the ways. The silence didn’t feel uncomfortable. I wondered if he talked much before he became an assassin. When I started to think that maybe he’d forgotten I walked with him, he’d look at me as if surprised to still see me there. It happened a few times.

Eventually we ended up back at the shop, and I couldn’t wait to get my boots off to take care of my cold, burning feet. When I turned around, he wasn’t there. I figured that he’d gone back out to do what he’d intended to do before I’d asked to come with him.

For the next week I’d ask him to come out into the snow with me, but he’d always either say no or say nothing at all in a way that meant "no." After a while I gave up on that, but it started me thinking about other ways to break through to him, because I’d met him once, briefly, in the snow and I hoped to see him again sometime.

 

### End


End file.
